graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Snow (odcinek)
Lord Snow – trzeci odcinek serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 1 maja 2011 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 2 maja 2011 roku w Polsce. Opis Eddard Stark wraz ze swymi ludźmi przybywa do Królewskiej Przystani. W sali tronowej Ned spotyka Jaimego Lannistera, który wspomina historię śmierci ojca i brata Starka. Jako Królewski Namiestnik Eddard bierze udział w posiedzeniu małej rady, w której oprócz niego zasiadają lord Varys, Renly Baratheon, maester Pycelle i Petyr Baelish, zwany Littlefingerem. Pod nieobecność króla dyskutują nad organizacją turnieju rycerskiego, jaki z polecenia Roberta Baratheona ma uświetnić fakt mianowania Neda na namiestnika. Przy okazji Stark dowiaduje się o ogromnym zadłużeniu korony. mały|Cersei i jej syn Joffrey. Rozmowa Cersei z Joffreyem dotyczy ostatnich wydarzeń. Królowa przekonuje syna, że nad rzeką to on pokonał wilkora. Zapewnia go, że w przyszłości, jako król, to on będzie decydował o tym, co jest prawdą. Joffrey waha się, czy dalej powienien być zaręczony z Sansą, ale królowa przekonuje go argumentami politycznymi. Książę manifestuje chęć zaprowadzenia rządów silnej ręki w stosunku do wrogów, w tym przypadku do ludzi Północy. Arya wraz z Sansą i septą Mordane spożywają posiłek. Młodsza z sióstr jest nadal pełna gniewu na Sansę, gdyż przez jej tchórzostwo i zachowawczość zginął Mycah. Ned przerywa kłótnię córek, odsyła Aryę do jej pokoju, a Sansie wręcza w prezencie lalkę. Dziewczyna nie cieszy się z niespodzianki i przypomina, iż nie bawi się lalkami odkąd ukończyła osiem lat. Ned odwiedza w pokoju Aryę i tam tłumaczy jej, iż w Królewskiej Przystani ich rodzina musi trzymać się razem. Ned dostrzega także miecz córki i entuzjazm dziewczynki. Zapowiada, iż będzie ona potrzebowała nauczyciela fechtunku. mały|Stara Niania opowiada Branowi o [[Długa Noc|Długiej nocy.]] W Winterfell Stara Niania dotrzymuje towarzystwa sparaliżowanemu Branowi. Opowiada mu historie o Białych Wędrowcach i ich poprzednim ataku na Siedem Królestw. Opowieść przerywa przybycie Robba. Bracia rozmawiają ze sobą, Bran upewnia się, czy diagnoza maestera Luwina odnośnie stanu jego nóg była prawdziwa. Chłopiec deklaruje, że wolałby być martwym, niż kaleką. Catelyn Stark z ser Rodrikiem przybywają do Królewskiej Przystani. Mają nadzieję na anonimowość w dużym mieście, ale straż miejska czeka na nich u bram miasta i eskortuje ich do komnat Petyra Baelisha. Littlefinger, poinformowany przez Varysa, wie o przybyciu Cat, obaj wiedzą także o sztylecie z valyriańskiej stali. Petyr deklaruje, że sztylet był jego własnością, ale stracił go na ubiegłorocznym turnieju urodzinowym Joffreya, bowiem postawił na zwycięstwo Jaime Lannistera, który przegrał swój pojedynek. Osobą, w której ręce przeszedł sztylet, był Tyrion Lannister. Ned otrzymuje wiadomość z Winterfell, a Littlefinger prowadzi go do jego żony. Petyr deklaruje pomoc przy zidentyfikowaniu osoby, która zaatakowała Brana. Catelyn wyrusza w dalszą drogę, żałując, iż nie dane jej będzie zobaczyć córek. Tyrion przebywa na Murze. Tam przygląda się, jak Alliser Thorne szkoli rekrutów. Jon Snow okazuje się być dobrym szermierzem i po kolei pokonuje wszystkich przeciwników. Po walce jego rywale chcą się zemścić na chłopaku za porażki, ale przeszkadza im w tym Tyrion. Karzeł uświadamia Jonowi, że pozostali rekruci mieli o wiele cięższe życie od niego. Król Robert rozmawia z towarzyszącymi mu rycerzami. Wspominają z ser Barristanem pierwszych zabitych przez siebie wrogów, a Jaimego Lannistera wypytuje o okoliczności zamordowania Szalonego Króla. Robert Baratheon przez cały czas pije wino, dostarczane mu przez Lancela Lannistera. Daenerys wędruje wraz z khalasarem przez Morze Traw i rozmawia z ser Jorahem. Pragnąca chwili samotności księżniczka zatrzymuje khalasar i oddala się, ale jej agresywny brat napada na nią rozzłoszczony, że ktokolwiek śmie mu rozkazywać. Viserys grozi siostrze mieczem, ale interweniują Dothrakowie. Daenerys zabrania im krzywdzić Viserysa, który jest odtąd skazany na hańbiącą wędrówkę pieszo. mały|Benjen rozmawia z Jonem na Murze Jon Snow rozmawia z Benjenem Starkiem. Stryj zapowiada, że wkrótce uda się na wyprawę, bo jako pierwszy zwiadowca musi sprawdzić pewne niepokojące wieści. Jon chciałby wyruszyć na wyprawę wraz z nim, ale Benjen odmawia. Tyrion dyskutuje z Yorenem o najdziwniejszych rzeczach, które zdarzyło im się w życiu zjadać. Namawia czarnego brata, by wspólnie odbyli podróż do Królewskiej Przystani, gdzie Yoren będzie poszukiwał w lochach rekrutów na Mur. Daenerys z pomocą swych służących uczy się języka dothrackiego. Służąca zauważa, że dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Jorah Mormont rozmawia z dothrackim wojownikiem o zaletach poszczególnych broni oraz o swych przodkach. Irri informuje ich o ciąży Daenerys. Nieco później Dany mówi khalowi, iż przeczuwa, że to będzie syn. Arya rozpoczyna lekcje szermierki z Syriem Forelem, który przedstawia się jako nauczyciel tańca. Syrio uczy dziewczynkę wodnego tańca z Braavos, a lekcji przygląda się Ned Stark. Pojawienie Pierwsze * lord Petyr Baelish * lord Varys * lord Renly Baratheon * Wielki Maester Pycelle * Lord dowódca Nocnej Straży Jeor Mormont * Pypar * ser Alliser Thorne * Grenn * Lancel Lannister * Lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej Barristan Selmy * Rakharo * Yoren * Maester Aemon * Syrio Forel Obsada W rolach głównych * Sean Bean jako lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy jako król Robert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr „Littlefinger” Baelish * Harry Lloyd jako książę Viserys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * Richard Madden jako Robb Stark * Jack Gleeson jako książę Joffrey Baratheon * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Jason Momoa jako Khal Drogo Gościnnie * Conleth Hill jako Varys * James Cosmo as Lord Dowódca Jeor Mormont * Owen Teale as ser Alliser Thorne * Jamie Sives jako Jory Cassel * Ian McElhinney jako Lord Dowódca Barristan Selmy * Ron Donachie jako ser Rodrik Cassel * Joseph Mawle jako Benjen Stark * Francis Magee jako Yoren * Julian Glover jako Wielki Maester Pycelle * Gethin Anthony jakolord Renly Baratheon * Peter Vaughan jakoMaester Aemon * Miltos Yerolemou jako Syrio Forel * Margaret John jako Stara Niania * Susan Brown jako Septa Mordane * Robert Sterne jako Królewski Zarządca * Mark Stanley jako Grenn * Josef Altin jako Pypar * Luke McEwan jako Rast * Elyes Gabel jako Rakharo * Amrita Acharia jako Irri * Eugene Simon jako Lancel Lannister * Paul Portelli jako pijany mężczyzna * Nickovich Sammut jako członek Złotych Płaszczy * Seamus Kelly jako członek Złotych Płaszczy * Emily Diamond jako prostytutka z Królewskiej Przystani Adnotacje * 17 z 19 członków obsady pierwszego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy) i Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane) nie zostali wymienieni w czołówce i nie pojawili się w tym odcinku. * Aidan Gillen po raz pierwszy wystąpił jako Petyr Baelish oraz został dodany do napisów początkowych. * Jason Momoa (Khal Drogo) został wymieniony w czołówce tego odcinka jako „również w roli głównej”. Różnice między serialem a książką * Scena rozmowy Cersei z Joffreyem została dodana przez twórców serialu. * W powieści to kowal Donal Noye powstrzymuje rekrutów przed pobiciem Jona Snow, a Jonowi uświadamia, że jego nowi towarzysze mieli cięższe życie niż on. * W książce nie ma sceny rozmowy króla Roberta z Barristanem Selmym i Jaimem. * Książkowy Ned nie wysłuchał dezertera z Nocnej Straży i nie przekazał na Mur ostrzeżeń o Białych Wędrowcach. * W książce Daenerys osobiście skazuje Viserysa na pieszą wędrówkę . Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 de:Lord Schnee (Episode) en:Lord Snow it:Lord Snow pt-br:Lorde Snow ro:Lordul Snow ru:Лорд Сноу